Dyliana Carter
Dyl is a recent addition to the Chicago Tremere, although she has been preparing for the role for seven years. History Dyl was embraced on July 18, 2003. She recently developed a third eye. freaky! Dyl's Burgeoning Blood Bonds Thought I would note that Dyl's one step away from a bond with Angar and one step away from a bond with the Tremere hierarchy (werewolves attacked Jesus and Dyl on a date and she drank what was in her necklace. I'm guessing that was Tremere. Then with her embrace, that's two). She is also possibly two steps away from a bond with Brujah Boy (name is completely escaping me at this moment). I suspect that he laced the wine with his blood but I don't think Dyl knows. Stats Name: Dyliana Carter Nature: Demeanor: Age: 19 Physical: Strength _, Dexterity _, Stamina _ Social: Charisma _, Manipulation _, Appearance _ Mental: Perception _ Intelligence _ Wits _ Talents: Alertness _, Athletics _, Brawl _, Dodge _, Expression _, Intimidation _, Leadership _, Subterfuge _, Streetwise _ Skills: Animal Kern _, Craft _, Drive _, Etiquette _, Firearms _, Melee _, Stealth _, Security _, Survival _ Knowledges: Academics _, Computer _, Finance _, Investigation _, Law _, Linguistics _, Medicine _, Occult _, Politics _, Science _ Backgrounds: Resources _, ... Dyl's twinkiness – :I'm interested in seeing Dyl's character sheet cause what I remember is that Dyl was a Math whiz, Precog, dream manipulator, astral traveler, computer whiz, pick pocket, stock market whiz, ghost whisperer, and all around cutie pie! She was such a twink! However Precog and some dream manipulation and astral projection is probably lost when she's not human anymore. Ghost stuff too? Maybe she has to use the blood of precogs (that's gotta be a rare vintage. Wonder if any of Dyl's relatives have her gift. How cold's a girl gotta be to suck her own family members dry?) and then it's probably like buttoning a shirt with gloves on. I know that was always her fear. Second, I'd say that the computer whiz shit is totally gone. Computers change too much and her hacking specialty was backdoors anyway (who uses those anymore?). I'd say she can use a computer, but a hacker she is not. Dyl would definitely keep her hand in the pick pocketing stuff…. Also she was learning some ballistic skills and hand-to-hand and I know she'd wanna keep up with that a bit but nothing major. She's always gonna be a little girl, just a surprisingly strong little girl. I think she'd keep the math whiz shit and the stock market. I kinda want her to have her masters in econ and be working on a dissertation for mapping creativity. It's a long story but I think I can tie it into some vague kind of project she's sidelining for the Tremere. Vampire Dyl – ;From Dyliana: I would like her to still live at the Chantry, if you don't have a problem with that. I think she might keep an apartment elsewhere but really the Chantry is home. Maybe she could have moved to an upstairs apartment to signify the non-student status but I think she'd wanna hang around. Dyl's always been a predator – sexually, criminally, scholastically – even if just to avoid being the prey. As easy as it is to be bottle-fed by the Tremere, she's gonna have to be a recreational hunter. And an impulsive one to boot. While she probably mostly confines her feeding to college campus areas (where better to randomly hook up with people who will attribute the wooziness to drugs/alcohol), I imagine when hunting she probably goes for the less convenient. As a thief she's always gone after the establishment – old white guys and suburban moms. I'm still thinking about this one and might make my final decision later. I just know I want her to be a hunter. She'd have to test her own limits -- empirically determining what her blood needs, sleep needs, physical strengths and what-not are. She's protected within the Tremere so why not see how long she can go without blood and what it does to her, ect. Finally, I think Dyl would like to work herself into a place where she interacts with vampires outside the Tremere more. She knows that the Tremere are untrustworthy and disloyal so why not forge relationships outside the group. But she's trying to bide her time. It should take her much less time to be considered loyal than it would a non-Child of the Tremere. Dyl is impetuous but she understands eternity better than most newly embraced vampires so one of her inner struggles is to smother her own impatience. Category:Tremere